Masamune Date/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Masamune Date. Samurai Warriors *"Keep pushing 'em back!" *"You will all now witness my power!" *"Not bad." *"Victory!" *"Well done! I praise you!" *"Let us find glory as well!" *"You are an exceptional warrior!" *"Now there is no denying my power!" *"Your might shall go down in legend!" *"Curses! How can we be losing?" *"If this continues..." *"Send reinforcements at once you imbeciles!" *"How dare you! Insolent wretch!" *"Control yourself, you imbecile!" *"Huh. I suppose you want me to thank you." *"Imbeciles!" *"You will soon learn you are no match for me!" *"Agh! You were lucky!" *"I am no fool! I know when it's time to retreat!" *"No! I still have much to..." *"Did you think I'd lose to imbeciles like you?" *"Imbeciles! You never had a chance!" *"You're no match for my experience!" Samurai Warriors 2 *"This fight is all mine." *"I'll show the way!" *"You never had a chance!" *"How do you like that?" *"Time to shoot from the hip!" *"Japan is mine! Japan WANTS to be mine!" *"That's right, stand in my way if you want to get sliced in half!" *"That's what you get when you mess with the dragon!" *"Even the heavens are awed by the power of the Date!" Samurai Warriors 3 *"None shall stand against the might of the Dragon!" *"No one will stand between me and my ambition!" *"No one can stop me now!" *"Get lost!" *"Silence fools!" *"Witness my strength!" *"Fear the Dragon!" *"This will all be mine!" *"Know your place worm!" *"You never had a chance!" *"Did you think you could stop me?!" *"There is much more where that came from!" *"Feast your eyes upon the Dragon!" *"Imbeciles! You never stood a chance against me!" *"It is I, the One-Eyed Dragon, Masamune Date!" *"Even the land itself dares to be ruled by Masamune!" Samurai Warriors 4 *"Imbecile! Know your place!" *"You never had a chance!" *"Feast your eyes upon the Dragon!" *"You fool! You cannot stop the Dragon in its flight!" Warriors Orochi *"Yield!" *"Fire!" *"You're pathetic!" *"Out of my way!" *"Imbeciles!" *"I'll show the way!" *"You never had a chance!" *"That's right! I'm the most powerful! Me!" *"You are a worthy samurai." *"Impressive! How would you like to work for me?" *"Your luck is impressive, I'll give you that!" *"That's good work, for one of your stature!" *"Hmph. Not bad." *"I'm being pushed back? Impossible!" *"Yeah, thanks for the help..." *"I suppose I should thank you." *"That's right! Stand in my way if you wanna be sliced in half!" *"Alright, so you got lucky. So what?!" *"Hey, wait... This isn't how it's supposed to... go..." *"Magoichi, you're an even better gunman than I am!" *"Do I know how to pick my allies or what?!" *"I was doing just fine... but thanks anyway." *"There's just something about you I really like!" *"Lookin' good, pal!" *"You've got a real eye for a crisis!" *"Nice work, for one so young!" *"You have my seal of approval." *"Quick, gimme a hand!" *"Bow down before me!" *"I'll have my revenge, believe me!" *"Your spear... has claimed a mighty prize..." *"Time to shut that big mouth of yours!" *"You cocky little...!" *"I have to tell you... I... I always..." *"Let's go, one-eye!" *"Maybe you're tougher than you look..." *"It's a pity you and I never saw eye to eye..." *"Don't make me angry, boy!" *"I guess you can fight, a little..." *"No! This can't be right..." *"A worthy opponent at last..." *"Next time I won't go easy on you!" *"I knew you would be great one day..." Warriors Orochi 2 *"Time to shoot from the hip!" *"Don't get careless!" *"Flying Dragon!" *"Go and die!" *"Even the heavens will be awed by the power of the Date!" *"That, you see, is the power of Orochi..." *"You all haven't even seen a fraction of Orochi's true power yet." *"So Orochi, you've come to help your equals?" *"Now that's an impressive performance!" *"Keiji! You're almost at my level!" *"You're late, Keiji." *"Your playground strategies are useless versus a genius such as I." *"Pah, I won't lose a second time." *"Killed by an imbecile..." *"Wow! Exactly how many weapons do you need?!" *"I'd expect nothing less out of you!" *"Drop some of those weapons and help me already!" Warriors Orochi 3 *"None shall stand against the might of the Dragon!" *"The dragon cannot be stopped!" *"The Dragon shall ascend to even greater heights with this battle!" *"Hmph! Victories such as these are only natural for the Dragon." *"Behold! I use each victory as a stepping stone towards the Heavens!" *"I'd like for you to have this. Take good care of it!" *"I knew it! I knew you were something special!" *"You failed me? You imbecile!" *"I crushed hundreds of peons in the last battle! It's merely the first step towards the Dragon seizing the land!" *"I keep getting stuck here... What is everybody, blind?! If you're not sending me out there, then who are you sending?!" *"Lately, I've been needed in numerous battles. Oh well, when you're this good, you can't help but be in demand!" *"I hate it when people get rowdy at parties like this. I've got my own way of doing things!" *"You never had a chance!" *"Feast your eyes upon the Dragon!" *"You are truly a worthy warrior." *"Magoichi, it is right that you are called an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"Kanetsugu, you deserve the title of Unrivaled Warrior! I admit it, you imbecile!" *"Xiahou Dun, you of all people are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"You may be an imbecile, but you, Sima Yi, are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"You imbecile! If I were undone by this, then I would not be worthy of the name Dragon!" *"I am my own opponent? Then I'll use myself as a stepping stone to reach the top!" *"I should raise a toast to your achievements in combat!" *"You are a force to be reckoned with!" *"Thank you for coming to my aid." *"Thank you for going to the trouble." *"Imbecile, you think you can impede the Dragon?!" *"I think I need to reload." *"You own the battlefield, Magoichi!" *"Sorry for troubling you, Magoichi." *"Your deeds deserve the highest praise!" *"Imbecile! I wasn't asking for your help!" *"Xiahou Dun, is that enough to make you stick your chest out?" *"You are here, Xiahou Dun?" *"A fine day's work there!" *"You must be looking to have one over me." *"Congratulations on your success on the battlefield! I am struck with great admiration!" *"You fight with some distinction. I had you judged perfectly!" *"Thank you for your support! I will never forget this debt." *"Thank you for your troubles. Your approach is to be commended!" *"Do not stand in the way of the Dragon, you imbecile! Out of pity, I will end this quickly for you!" *"I must take flight now. Stay alive until the next time we meet!" *"Splendid shooting, Magoichi! When you take things seriously, there's not a foe who can resist your fire!" *"I am sorry I needed backup, Magoichi. You're the only one I can depend on!" *"Good work. Keep it up." *"I never asked for your help, you imbecile! Don't tell me you want something in return?" *"I hope you are not too pleased with yourself, Xiahou Dun. You are capable of much more." *"You are here, Xiahou Dun? Maybe I should thank you." *"That was a worthy effort! Just as I do, you must also hold great ambitions." *"You wanted to place me in your debt? Fine, you imbecile, I will pay you back tenfold!" *"A sensational performance! You inspire us all!" *"You can accomplish great things! No wonder I have developed a liking for you!" *"I am overwhelmed with joy to be rescued by one such as you." *"Good thing you came! Now brandish your skills without reserve!" *"It is a given that I will reach the top! If I have to step on you on the way up, so be it!" *"Impressive! Seeing how determined you are, I must move aside." *"Magoichi, you should unleash all of your firepower! There is no deceiving the eye of the Dragon!" *"Glad to have you aboard, Magoichi. Let's show them what we can do together!" *"That's pretty good for you, Kanetsugu. I will be watching over you to see that you are living your life properly." *"Kanetsugu, I need your help here! Let's smite the enemy as a unit!" *"Xiahou Dun! It seems your skills are nothing less than mine!" *"Couldn't you get here any faster, Xiahou Dun? I have been waiting for ages!" *"Run on, Sima Yi! Move ahead! You don't want the Dragon to overtake you." *"I have been waiting for you, Sima Yi. I knew you would sense the Dragon's suffering." *"Prepare to fall by my hand!" *"Well, you are not without some tricks..." *"Curse you! You shall regret forcing me to this!" *"You can have all the women you want, in the afterlife!" *"You imbecile! I've had enough of you in this life!" *"Impressive, Magoichi. Accurate and without peer... Except for me!" *"Kanetsugu, today you will kneel before me in defeat!" *"Impossible! Is this the strength of righteousness? No, I refuse to admit it!" *"Honor and love... They are just illusions! The only thing you can trust is your own strength!" *"You expect to defeat the One-Eyed Dragon?!" *"I underestimated your strength, Xiahou Dun." *"I am the dragon who shall claim heaven! You are nothing before me! Nothing!" *"I will hunt you down, wolf, and claim your head!" *"You show such cunning in battle. You truly do have the cunning of the wolf..." *"Impossible! No wolf can hope to defeat a dragon!" *"You idiot! Time to taste my bullets!" *"If I am an idiot, then you are a... a dimwit!" *"Your pathetic tricks will never allow you to reach the heavens!" *"You may jest, but I will swallow you whole!" *"Hah! I'll never lose to you!" Warriors Orochi 4 *"This dragon is about to soar!" *"I always do! Join me!" *"Don't you leave my side, Xiaoqiao!" *"Ma Chao the Splendid and the One-Eyed Dragon!" *"Alone! Gah, it reminded me too much of my childhood. Well, at least I still had Kojūrō, even back then." *"I am the officer among officers! The true nature of an officer! That rabble who trained with me, they were surely amazed by my abilities!" Pokémon Conquest *"There's no stopping me now!" *"They don't know what they're doing." *"I'll take care of this!" *"Wake up!" *"You still can't move...?!" *"Let's get this over with!" *"Stand your ground!" *"It's (Attack) time!" *"My (Item) will do it!" *"This'll settle things!" *"Come with me, (Pokémon)!" *"Well, fine! I'm not gonna miss you!" *"It is only (Pokémon) and I who can put an end to this battle! Behold with awe, as we seize this victory for ourselves!" *"Hmph... Celebrate all you want... I will have my revenge!" *"Argh...!" *"It seems I may have underestimated you." *"And with this... (Kingdom) falls into my hands!" *"Next time, think twice before you take on the One-Eyed Dragon!" *"I'll tell you something... If I'm on your side, victory is guaranteed!" *"Onward!" *"Two defeats is not a problem. What matters is what lies ahead, and what lies ahead is... victory!" *"Masamune is at your service!" *"But why?! Why wouldn't this army want to use me as much as they could?!" *"Gah, it's so long since I've fought... Hope I haven't lost it..." *"I was always destined to be more than just a measly minion of yours!" *"You'll regret this, let me tell you!" *"Please hear Masamune's request. I would like to embark upon a training trip in order to strengthen my bond with (Pokémon)." *"There's something I want to ask you. Would you allow me to go on a little journey to meet some new Pokémon?" *"What a wonderful decision you've made! I shall take my leave immediately!" *"Argh! If you insist... I suppose not everyone can see as clearly as I can." *"I have returned, as you can see. The trip was a success, and (Pokémon) has grown a great deal stronger!" *"I've returned from my adventure. Look! I met (Pokémon) on the way!" *"Gah, I've got the shivers... Me? A cold? Is it possible? Some medicine would sort me out in no time, I'm sure..." *"Gah, I've got the shivers... Me? That cold from that other kingdom? Is it possible? Some medicine would sort me out in no time, I'm sure..." *"Now this must be hay fever... Gone in a second, I bet, if only I had some hayfever pills..." *"Gah, this heat is unbearable! But (Pokémon) doesn't seem bothered at all!" *"Gah, this cold is intolerable! But (Pokémon) doesn't seem bothered at all!" *"Seems like (Pokémon) likes the rain..." *"I tell you, now is a great time to buy some useful items." *"Talk of the devil, and... That's the girl, no?" *"(Pokémon)... I sense something different, something special, about you. Do you know what I mean? If you're with me, I feel like I can soar to even greater heights! You know it too, don't you, (Pokémon)!" *"Hey, (Pokémon)... I feel an even greater strength when I'm with you now... Seems like you know what I mean..." *"From now on, I shall soar even higher!" *"Hmm... Where has that silly (Pokémon) got to?" *"Hey! What are you looking at me like that for? I was worried about you! Huh? What? This is... for me?" *"What? What's with my (Pokémon)...?" *"Hey, not bad!" *"Sorry, (Pokémon). I won't ask you to forgive me." *"Hey, we've picked up some allies! But there's still a lot of work to do... More, more, we need more! C'mon, (Pokémon)!" *"We have quite a sizeable army these days! The Pokémon seem happy about it too!" *"So, our army now numbers 50! Excellent! I reckon the Pokémon are pretty pleased by the fact as well!" *"What a noisy lot... Shall we go take a look, (Pokémon)?" *"You know what? I'd like to see people from other lands experience this so they could know what they're missing out on." *"Now is the perfect time to find Warriors from other kingdoms to recruit. We're off, (Pokémon)!" *"A great opportunity! There's no time to waste!" *"But... To link with that kind of Pokémon, you need to first get to (Kingdom)." *"Hey! What's that noise?" *"Excellent! I feel good about how this year's gonna turn out, (Pokémon)!" *"So, the people appreciate how great we are to them. The Pokémon seem pretty pleased as well." *"What?! What is this? Everyone is furious! Even the Pokémon seem angry." *"They think they can do with us as they like, do they? We'll show 'em! Come, (Pokémon)!" *"Long may Masamune's power endure!" *"I'll continue to do the very best that I can!" *"That is a great honor!" *"You humble me! (Pokémon) feels the same!" *"What shall I take care of?" *"That's right! Masamune can handle anything, you know!" *"I guess you've figured that Masamune does it better than anyone else, huh?" *"Thought again, huh?" *"We're off, (Pokémon)!" *"Make your choice, (Pokémon)." *"Well, what would be the wise choice...?" *"Let's begin." *"Okay!" *"Yes!" *"Well, there you are!" *"Hmph." *"Blast!" *"What?!" *"Well, what shall I go for...?" *"Gah... More junk! Won't someone do something about it...?" *"Haha! I'm feeling stronger." *"So... I have to push this button?" *"Hm? I feel a strange strength welling up inside me...!" *"Finally! True strength!" *"It is I who summoned you all here. I'm impressed by your performance... I'm thinking of appointing you as the Four Guardians of our army." *"You must all continue to support me in the future!" *"Gah, (Leader)'s army keeps getting stronger... Guess we'll have to take them on soon." *"Argh... Now my dreams will never come true..." Kessen Kessen III Category:Quotes